Serena's secret life
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Serena has a secret but what could it be? Serena's secret is that she is from another dimension but which dimension and why does she want revenge for.


**AN: I don't own Sailor moon or Naruto**

**AN: I'll be using both dubs English and Japanese names.**

**AN: No bad reviews**

**AN: Serena will be the daughter of Naruto and Sakura from the ninja dimension and Naruto send Serena to the sailor moon dimension when she was a eight years old.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Serena is called to a demon attack but when she gets there she sees that it isn't a demon but a man she used to know. "What are you doing here?" asked Serena with coldness in her voice," I'm here to ask for your forgiveness." said unknown person.

"You will never get my forgiveness Sasuke." said Serena, "please." said Sasuke.

"No, because what you did was unforgivable." said Serena with coldness. That is when the other scouts appears and sees that it's not a demon at all but a person.

"You guys stay back, I'll handle this." said Serena in a cold tone, "Serena who is that?" asked Rei. "Something that doesn't concern you weaklings". said Sasuke coldly.

"Uchiha, I'm going to kill you and get revenge for my birth parents." said Serena in a cold tone.

"Serena, let us fight him." said Rei, "no he will pay for what he has done,multi-shadow clones justu." said Serena as ten clones appear out of nowhere.

"Serena, what has happened to you?"asked Ami, "Nothing, this is the real me." said Serena in a seriously tone.

"What do you mean this is your real self?"asked Lita, "I have been wearing a mask to protect you guys"said Serena in a cold tone.

"Serena, you mean that your clumsy and crybaby personality was an act?"asked Ami, "yes, now you all stand down or I will kill you all."said Serena in a cold tone.

"Serena, what has gotten into you? "asked Minako, Serena ignores the question and gets ready to attack the scouts and Sasuke.

"Serena, please if you want revenge for your family then go on ahead." said Sasuke, as Serena is about to order her clones to attack when she looks down and tears begin to come to her eyes.

"Why did you killed them?"asked Serena, "I'm sorry I wanted to kill everyone from the hidden leaf village but when they left the village I hunted them down and killed them right in front of you when you were only five years old and I'm sorry."said Sasuke.

"I want to forgive you but I can't; please leave me alone and never return." said Serena in a sad tone,"I understand."said Sasuke and he leaves.

Serena deactivates her clones and starts to walk the other way, "what the hell is going here?" asked Luna as she appears.

"Serena threaten to kill us if we didn't stand aside." said Rei, "I'm sorry about that but I have been hunting him down so I can kill him off for good but I couldn't do it because my birth parents wouldn't want me to, I'll see you later or when ever I feel like it." said Serena and she disappears.

"Serena, what has happened to you?"thinks everyone. To Serena at the graveyard of her birth parents. "Mother, father I found Sasuke but I couldn't killed him, you must be disappointed in me I'm sorry for failing you." said Serena.

Serena then pulls out a kuneri and makes a promise to never give up and protect others' that she cares about so she opens a portal to the ninja realm and trains for two years and goes to war.

The scouts have been looking for Serena for the past four years,"where can she be?"asked Ami."I don't know" said Luna with sadness.

To Serena who has been in the ninja realm for the past five years training underneath the fifth hokage, "hey fifth hokage it's time for me to return to my home"said Serena. "I understand thanks for your service and keep your headband" said the fifth hokage, "goodbye fifth hokage"said Serena as a portal opens up in a the graveyard.

Serena senses a demon in the park, "multi-shadow clones justu and attack the demon"said Serena as she transforms into Sailor Moon. To the Demon, "this is it we're done for"said Rei. That is when the clones attack the demon, "Moon magic tiara"said Serena as she appears behind the scouts on the tree. The scouts turns around and sees Serena, SERENA! yells everyone.

Serena has smirk but she pulls out her sword and starts to concrete on an attack that will dust the demon."Elemental Strike."said Serena and she swings the sword and sends the attack and it hits the monster and dusts it. "Oh Man, I thought he would be a toughie." said Serena as she deactivates her clones and starts to walks away.

Serena, hold on, where are you going? asked Rei, "you guys aren't my friends so from this day on we are enemies so as of now I will kill you if you get in my way." said Serena and she disappears to a nearby cave.

The scouts are in the arcade. "Serena, what has happened to you?" asked Ami, to Serena who is thinking and walks out of the cave and is walking in the woods towards the arcade."I wish we could be friends like the old days but as long as he's out there he could killed you" thinks Serena. Serena keeps on walking until she reaches the arcade and sees her friends having a good time and talking with each other until Rei turns towards the window and sees Serena looking inside.

"Hey guys, look who is looking inside of the arcade" said Rei, they all turn and sees Serena looking inside but she turns to walk away but stops and looks again and the others' see tears coming from Serena's eyes.

"Serena, wait"said Ami, but she just walks away and heads to her cave. To the scouts, "you guys; why was she crying?" asked Ami. "I don't know."said Rei, well let's try to find out why said Lita. To Serena, I want to be there friend but I can't have them be in danger because of me thinks Serena.

The next day another demon appears and the scouts are about to be killed when they see a tiara cut the demon in half. They turn around and sees Serena standing there with a smirk. "Tell your master to stop sending pathetic weaklings like you here and tell your master that he won't take this planet without a fight from me, Sailor Moon also know as Wolf the anbu captain."said Serena in a harsh but cold tone.

"Serena, thanks for the saved."said Ami, "you think I would save a bunch of losers and weaklings like you, well you thought wrong." said Serena in a cold tone and she disappears.

To the scouts, "what has happened to you Serena?" asked Ami, that is when Hinata appears from a portal. "She is trying to protect you guys from Sasuke." said Hinata, "what?" asked Rei.

"Well, you see about a year ago Sasuke come back and started a war on my planet but she went to war and stopped him but sadly he escape and come here, I want her to become your friends again but she won't until Sasuke has been stopped" said Hinata. That is when Serena walks into the arcade and sees Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, how is your boyfriend Kiba?" asked Serena, "he is doing great, I came here to tell you to let them be your friends again." said Hinata as she points to the scouts.

"You know I can't, not as long as he's out there and goodbye." said Serena and she leaves. Serena, "why can't you let them be your friends?" thinks Hinata.

"I'm sorry guys but there is nothing more I can do for you." said Hinata and she leaves by making a portal back to the ninja realm.

To Serena, "I wish I could be there friend but as long as he's out there they could be in trouble but what if he goes to the dark kingdom what then?"thinks Serena. Serena looks to the night sky and sees Naruto's spirit, "Serena my sweet daughter you need to go back to your friends and here is a song that will help you with your decision." said Naruto. The song is called sound the Bugle from Spirit.

"**Sound The Bugle"**

**Sound the bugle now - play it just for me**  
**As the seasons change - remember how I used to be**  
**Now I can't go on - I can't even start**  
**I've got nothing left - just an empty heart**

**I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight**  
**There's nothing more for me - lead me away...**  
**Or leave me lying here**

**Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care**  
**There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere**  
**Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark**  
**Lay right down - decide not to go on**

**Then from on high - somewhere in the distance**  
**There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are"**  
**If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow**

**So be strong tonight - remember who you are**  
**Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle**  
**To be free once more - yeah, that's worth fighting for**

"Thanks father, and I think it's time for me to welcome my friends back into my life again."said Serena with a smirk on her face. The next night a demon attacks and the scouts are about to destroy the scouts when Serena appears and stands between the scouts and the demon.

"You think I would allowed you to destroy my friends and get away with it in the name of the boring moon I shall punish you." said Serena with a yawn, "huh." said everyone.

"Here comes a boring magic moon tiara right about now."said Serena as she yawns again, that is when the monster is destroy.

"Serena, are we really your friends?" asked Ami, "of course you are why do you asked?"asked Serena.

"Serena, you told us we are your enemies."said Rei, "I said that and I'm really sorry for saying that I thought I was protecting you from him but I had my birth father's spirit visit me and give me some great advice and I want to fight with you guys." said Serena with smile.

"Serena, your back" said Ami as she jumps into Serena's arms. "Wow, I was missed" said Serena, "yes you were" said Lita. "Aww man and I thought you would move on, what a drag" said Serena.

"Serena, what do you mean what a drag"? asked Lita, "well I thought you would find somebody else to be Sailor moon." said Serena. "WHAT!" yelled the scouts, that is when Rei walks up to Serena and slaps her on her right side of the cheek.

"Serena rubs her right cheek, what was the slap for?" asked Serena. "The slap was for being a idiot." said Rei. I'm not an idiot, you idiot said Serena and she sticks out her tongue at Rei and Rei does the same.

Everyone sweat drops at the cute scene.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see what happens next and will Serena be happy or not? Just read to find out.**


End file.
